Sacrifice
by Megin
Summary: You pretend that Edward never went to Munich with Alphonse for good. You pretend that Roy becomes a father at age 26. You pretend that some other 8 people used human transmutation. But rather than that, it's the story of betrayal. Edwardxmu, kimbleyxmu.
1. Prologue

Sacrifice: Prologue Screenplay (Year 0 Part 1/2)

Characters:  
Sukia - Age 31, Female  
Hizui - Age 7, Male  
Khikoru - Age 7, Male  
Naomi - Age 6, Female  
HOMUNCULUS 1 (Myriad/Sloth) - ?  
HOMUNCULUS 2 (Donovan/Envy) - ?  
HOMUNCULUS 3 (Kimbley/Pride) - ?  
HOMUNCULUS 4 (Haze/Gluttony) - ?  
HOMUNCULUS 5 (Lady/Lust) - ?  
HOMUNCULUS 6 (Leader/Greed) - ?

Year 0, August-  
SETTING - A small town. A row of houses are strewn together, almost like a shopping center. The grass is bright green, and the sun is shining on all of the houses, stores, and stations. There is one house that stands out above all others, however. It sits on top of a 9-foot tall block, with rusty metal handlebars poking out in a row, allowing you to climb. This house is what we will focus on.

(A child's knock gently echoes against the wooden door as it then opens, revealing three children.)

HIZUI: Mom? We're home!

(A woman who stands at about 5'4 with a right auto-  
mail arm exits the kitchen after setting down a dish.  
She smiles, then kneels down to their height.)

SUKIA: Hello, Hizui! Naomi, Khikoru.  
KHIKORU: (Smiles)  
NAOMI: Hello! (Grins)  
HIZUI: Hey, Mom! (Hugs Sukia)  
KHIKORU: Ms. Noramutsu? Who's "Pride"  
SUKIA: ..P-Pride?! Where'd you hear that!  
KHIKORU: There's a few people in all black outside. Why?

(Sukia gains a worried look, then dashes to the window that rests next to the front door. She peeks through the white blinds.)

SUKIA: (muttering) Six of them.  
HIZUI: Mom? What's wrong?  
SUKIA: N-Nothing. Let me listen to what they're saying.

(Sukia claps her hands, then places them on the ground,  
transmuting a golden pipe.)

HOMUNCULUS 1: This is for Pride. I want you to rem-  
ember that.  
HOMUNCULUS 2: What about his daughter?  
HOMUNCULUS 1: Addie?  
HOMUNCULUS 3: Where the hell is that little bitch, any-  
way?  
HOMUNCULUS 1: Watch your language. And she's with Renald, Bifein, and Zizefia.  
HOMUNCULUS 4: Isn't Zizefia a chick?  
HOMUNCULUS 1: Yeah.  
HOMUNCULUS 4: Then why's she in that village?  
HOMUNCULUS 3: Zizefia-Dono? Man, I'd like to bang her.  
HOMUNCULUS 5: You're disgusting!  
HOMUNCULUS 3: Oh, lighten up Miss Lazy.  
HOMUNCULUS 5: Look. My mother named me "Lady," not "Lazy.  
HOMUNCULUS 3: They're both retarded-ass names anyway.  
HOMUNCULUS 1: Dammit, that's enough!

(All homunculi remain silent.)

HOMUNCULUS 1: Now I'm sure that our Leader doesn't want to hear all of our bitching. So shut your traps now, and I mean NOW!  
HOMUNCULUS 3: Fine, piss-ass.  
HOMUNCULUS 1: Leader, what shall we do to this God-forsaken village?  
HOMUNCULUS 6: ...Blow up this fucking place.

YEAR 0 Part 1/2: END

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sacrifice: Prologue Screenplay (Year 0 Part 2/2)

Characters:  
Sukia - Age 31, Female Hizui - Age 7, Male Khikoru - Age 7, Mele Naomi - Age 6, Female Roy - Age 48, Male Homunculi - Ages Unknown, Genders Unknown

Year 0, August-  
SETTING - Refer to Year 0 Part 1/2

(Sukia jerks upward, then turns to the children)

SUKIA: Everyone duck for cover! Now!

(They all run about in the household. Hizui hides under the bed with Naomi and Khikoru. Explo-  
sions begin to sound outside as Sukia detaches her automail arm. Flames begin to engulf the area as smoke fills it, and then...darkness.)

HIZUI: (manages to escape from the collapsed bed)  
N-Naomi? (glances around nervously, then pushes a leather briefcase out of his way to see Naomi and Khikoru's dead bodies) C-C'mon, Naomi! You've got to wake up! How can you be asleep at a time like this?! (glances at Khikoru) Khikoru! Wh-what about you?! You-you're both asleep?! (crawles out from under the bed, only to see ruins) Mom?! Mo-

(A man enters the room through the ruins, then approaches Hizui)

ROY: You alright?  
HIZUI: I...I don't know. Where's my mom?  
ROY: What's her name?  
HIZUI: Um..Sukia, I think.  
ROY: Never heard of anyone with that name.  
HIZUI: Okay...why're you here?  
ROY: I'm trying to find all the survivors.  
HIZUI: Soor...vee voors?  
ROY: People that still lived after what happened just moments ago.  
HIZUI: What happened?  
ROY: You don't know?  
HIZUI: (Shrugs and shakes head) No.  
ROY/That's for the best.  
HIZUI: What?  
ROY: N-nothing...how old are you?  
HIZUI: Seven.  
ROY: So...you're pretty big now, right?  
HIZUI: I guess...who are you?  
ROY: My name is Roy Mustang, and I'm the Fuhrer.  
HIZUI: What's a fuhrer?  
ROY: A person who holds the top position in the military.  
HIZUI: Is the military those people that were outside?  
ROY: What?  
HIZUI: My mom transmuted a pipe, then listened to them talking. It's over there. (Points to wrecked pipe)  
ROY: (Glances at it) How many people were there?  
HIZUI: Six, I think.  
ROY/One of them.../ What's your name, kid?  
HIZUI: Hizui Noramutsu.  
ROY: Well...(glances around) You need to stay with me.  
HIZUI: Why?  
ROY: Because...Well, I'll tell you when you turn 8. How does that sound?  
HIZUI: Okay! (smiles)  
ROY: When's your birthday?  
HIZUI: December Seventeenth.  
ROY: (nods) Okay, then. Follow me.  
HIZUI: Wait.  
ROY: Huh?  
HIZUI: I..I saw a briefcase under my mom's bed. Can I take it with me?

Year 0 Part 2/2: End


	2. The Golden Bird that Flew Away

Sacrifice: Year 1 Screenplay (Year 1 Part 1/12)

Characters:  
Hizui - Age 8, Male Roy - Age 49, Male Laura - Age 23, Female Elizabeth - Age 29, Female Ticketseller - Age ?, Male

Year 1, January-  
SETTING - Military HQ, Central, Mid-day. A newly founded cafe strand sits along the HQ.

ROY: .  
HIZUI: .  
ROY: .  
HIZUI: So...what did we need to talk about?  
ROY: Oh, um...Hizui?  
HIZUI: Yes, sir?  
ROY: I...I'm sorry to have to say this, but.  
HIZUI: (smile fades)  
ROY: I can't...take care of you anymore.  
HIZUI: (shocked) Wh-why!  
ROY: Well, I actually have two reasons. One: I'm 41 years older than you, and it just seems odd. To me, at least.  
Two-  
HIZUI: What's wrong?  
ROY/He's not ready to hear this./ Nothing. I guess I only had one.  
HIZUI: O-oh...Um.  
ROY: Yeah?  
HIZUI: You told me that you'd tell me something when I turned 8.  
ROY: Yeah?  
HIZUI: Well, um...I'm 8 now. So...will you tell me?  
ROY: No.  
HIZUI: What?! Why!  
ROY: I thought you'd be mature enough by now, but.  
HIZUI: "Mature?  
ROY: It's hard to explain. I guess..adult-like. But you're not.  
HIZUI: So...what does that mean?  
ROY: I can't tell you for awhile.  
HIZUI: (sighs) I guess...it's for the best. So! Where's my brief-  
case?  
ROY: How can you be so calm about this?  
HIZUI: (shrugs) I dunno. But where is it?  
ROY: (frowns) It's under my desk. Here. (Hands it over)  
HIZUI: (takes it) Thanks.  
ROY: .  
HIZUI: Well, I guess I'd better be going.  
ROY: Hizui!  
HIZUI: (flinches) Y-Yeah?  
ROY: When you find her...come back to me. (holds a picture out)  
HIZUI: (takes the picture and looks at it) What's her name?  
ROY: Adilade Everest.  
HIZUI: Alright. Goodbye, Mis-  
ROY: To find her, find Zizefia, Bifein, and Renald in Kaah'n. But.  
HIZUI: Kaah'n? Sounds like an Indian tribe or something.  
ROY: It isn't, but they DO live in teepees.  
HIZUI: ...What? (confused)  
ROY: They practice the science of alchemy regularly. You have a bit of alchemist blood in your veins since your mother was an alchemist,  
right? You could probably find a bit of information there.  
HIZUI: (nods) Go on.  
ROY: But don't go alone. Take a skilled alchemist with you. Find Zizefia, Bifein, and Renald, then find Adilade. Discuss Kimbley and Ophelia with her, and ask if she knows about Pride. If she does, then leave Kaah'n. If not, then bring her back to me.  
HIZUI: Pride? Why should she know about that? And isn't Kimbley an ex-state alchemist who died?  
ROY: Kimbley was her father, and Ophelia was her mother. Some-  
thing happened to Ophelia, and she died. I don't remember it all, but then, someone attempted a human transmutation.  
HIZUI: What's a "human transmutation?  
ROY: Where they attempt to bring someone back to life. But without the Philosopher's stone, they bring back a homunculus. Someone transmuted Kimbley, and turned him into Pride.  
HIZUI: Why did his name change?  
ROY: Unless something insane occurs, there should only be seven homunculi at a time, each named after one of the seven deadly sins.  
HIZUI: So...someone transmuted Kimbley after his death?  
ROY: (nods) Right. There is much more about homunculi that I can't explain, but you can probably discover it in Kaah'n.  
HIZUI: Yes, sir.  
ROY: Now get out of here, and don't come back until you have Addie.  
HIZUI: "Addie?  
ROY: I mean Adilade! Now go! (stands up and points to the door)

(Hizui flinches, then stands out of the leather chair, and leaves.  
He passes through the white-coloured halls until he reaches the front door, and exits, then heads to the strand of cafes. He mutters the details about Kaah'n and Adilade to himself when he bumps into what seems to be a woman in her early 20's, who stands at about 5'8.  
A handmade plush falls off of her belt, and it seems to be of Roy.)

LAURA: Ah! (scoops it up) Are you okay, my little Roy?! I'll never drop you again, I promise!  
HIZUI: Uh...sorry about your little man.  
LAURA: (smiles) It's okay! I'm Laura Mustang. What's your name?  
HIZUI: "Mustang"? So you're related to?  
LAURA: I'm his daughter! (grins)  
HIZUI: (smiles) I'm Hizui Noramutsu. /She shouldn't know that I know the Fuhrer.../ Wait. You're wearing a military uniform,  
so shouldn't you live with your dad?  
LAURA: Oh, no. I live alone. (smiles) I was just on my way to visit him right now. Would you like to come with me? I can introduce you!  
HIZUI: No, thanks, I've got to find someone to escort me somewhere.  
LAURA: Oh...is it far? I can take you if it isn't.  
HIZUI: Well, it's called Kaah'n. Someone asked me to go there to find Zizefia, Bifein, Renald, and then Adilade.  
LAURA: Oh, that's only about an hour by train. I can take you now, but the place doesn't have a station. We'd have to walk from Resembool.  
HIZUI: (shrugs) Sure. It's okay. Thanks. (nods)  
LAURA: No problem. I hope you don't mind if I'm an alchemist.  
HIZUI: Oh, it's no problem.  
LAURA: Alright, then! (smiles) Shall we go now?  
HIZUI: Sure!

(The two begin to walk in the direction of the station, when Laura stops in her tracks.)

HIZUI: Are you okay?  
LAURA: LIZZIE!

(Laura runs toward another woman in a military uniform, clutching her.)

LAURA: Lizzie! I haven't seen you in forever!  
ELIZABETH: It's been 3 months.  
LAURA: It feels like forever!  
ELIZABETH: Yeah, it does. (smirks)  
LAURA: Hey, I want to introduce you to somebody. This is Hizui. (motions him over)  
HIZUI: Hey. (slightly waves, then smiles)  
ELIZABETH: Hey. (kneels down) /Sky-blue hair and golden eyes...odd./ My name's Elizabeth Everest.  
HIZUI: Everest!  
LAURA: Huh?! What-what's wrong!  
ELIZABETH/Got him right where I want him/  
HIZUI: Uh...n-nothing...sorry.  
ELIZABETH/Shit!/ Well, I should be going now, but first...Hizui.  
HIZUI: Y-yes?  
ELIZABETH: What's in that briefcase of yours?  
HIZUI: I dunno.  
ELIZABETH: ...do you remember anything about your father?  
HIZUI: (shakes head)  
ELIZABETH: Well, I'll tell you your real name, if you want to know.  
LAURA: Lizzie.  
ELIZABETH: But I'll tell you something first. I know you're looking for Addie, Zeffie, Biffie, and Rennie.  
LAURA: In human language, please?  
ELIZABETH: Adilade Everest, Zizefia Thorne, Bifein Ambrose, and Renald Phens.  
LAURA: So what's Hizui's "real name?  
ELIZABETH: Hizui Elric.  
HIZUI: Okay...who's my dad, then?  
LAURA: Hizui, you're either the spawn of the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, or his brother, Alphonse Elric.  
ELIZABETH: The FullMetal.  
HIZUI: I have no idea who those people are.  
ELIZABETH: But recently, Edward and Alphonse are nowhere to be found.  
HIZUI: ...so, if this "Edward" is my father, then where is he?

(Elizabeth pulls out a 34MM and holds it to Hizui's head.)

ELIZABETH: That's what I want you to tell me.  
LAURA: ELIZABETH!  
ELIZABETH: Shutup, Lauren.  
HIZUI: Wh-what are you doing!  
ELIZABETH: The answer to where the Elric brothers are is in that briefcase of yours. Hand it over now.  
LAURA: This is crazy Liz!  
ELIZABETH: Didn't I tell you to shut up?!

(Laura suddenly pops her Roy plush in half and pulls out a piece of chalk,  
then immediately draws a transmutation circle.)

LAURA: Hizui! Quick!  
ELIZABETH: What the hell are you doing!  
LAURA: Before you shoot him, I want to see his skills.  
ELIZABETH: Wh-why?!

(Laura puts her Roy pluch back together.)

LAURA: Who knows? (smirks)  
ELiZABETH: ...Urgh. Go ahead. (pulls gun off of Hizui's forehead)  
HIZUI: B-But I'm not an alchemist!  
LAURA: But your parents were pros. So you should have some alchemist blood.

(Hizui stares at Laura for a moment, then claps his hands and places them on a transmutation circle. Automatically, a flash of light strikes his arm and turns it into solid metal, with a flash cannon at the hand.)

HIZUI: Wh-what the!  
LAURA: His arm was made of n-natural materials! It shouldn't have done that!  
ELIZABETH: What the fuck is this?! (holds the gun to Hizui again) You knew that would happen! God dammit, you knew!  
HIZUI: I-I didn't! But... (holds his arm out) I think I'm stronger. (smirks)  
ELIZABETH: ...shit. (puts the gun away) I wasn't gonna tell you, but if THAT came out during the transmutation, then your arm must be some new form of automail. So goodbye, assholes. I hope I never see you again.

(Elizabeth strolls off into the direction of the Central HQ.)

HIZUI: How did you guys meet?  
LAURA: My dad. But we have to worry about your arm right now.  
HIZUI: Yeah. How can I get it back to normal?  
LAURA: I don't know, but we'll find the answer in Kaah'n. You ready to go?  
HIZUI: Yeah. (smiles) Thanks, Laura.  
LAURA: (smiles) No problem, Hizui.

(Laura and Hizui walk off into the distance, chatting about random things, like Elizabeth's appearance and food. But when they got there, the ticketseller said something surprising.)

TICKETSELLER: Kaah'n? You know that's in another country, right?  
LAURA: What?! I thought it was two hours away!  
TICKETSELLER: Naw, it's real far away now, at least.  
LAURA: So...how long would it take?  
TICKETSELLER: Walkin'...about a month. By car, about 3 weeks, and by train, about 3 weeks. Tickets ain't cheap, neither.  
LAURA: How much for an adult and a child with only one piece of luggage?  
TICKETSELLER: 'bout 400.

(Laura sighs, then holds out the exact amount in bills)

LAURA: I believe this will do?  
TICKETSELLER: Y-Yeah...you must be some rich kid t' be carryin' 'round that much money.  
LAURA: Nope.  
TICKETSELLER: (glances curiously) Here're yer tickets. (hands them over)  
LAURA: Thanks. (nods) When do we board?  
TICKETSELLER: 'Bout an hour. Oh, we can't send you precisely to Kaah'n. We're droppin'  
you off 'bout a kilometer away.  
LAURA: Okay. Thanks. (smiles)

(For the next hour, Hizui and Laura continue chatting until the train arrives. Laura says that she'll call her dad when they reach the drop off point, then board for their 2-week long trip. And by the time it ends, it's already February 17th.)

Year 1 part 1/12: End 


	3. Beauty and the Bastard

Sacrifice: February Screenplay (Year 1 Part 2/12)

Characters:  
Laura - Age 23, Female Hizui - Age 8, Male HOMUNCULUS 2 (Donovan/Envy) - ?, ?  
HOMUNCULUS 3 (Kimbley/Pride) - ?, ?  
HOMUNCULUS 4 (Haze/Gluttony) - ?, ?  
HOMUNCULUS 5 (Lady/Lust) - ?, ?  
HOMUNCULUS 6 (Leader/Greed) - ?, ?  
ZIZEFIA - Age 28, Female BIFEIN - Age 28, Male RENALD - Age 28, Male ADILADE - Age 9, Female VILLAGER - ?, Male

Year 1, January-  
SETTING - A heavily forested area, with no known civilization.

(Hizui, whose arm is now normal once more,  
and Laura leave the train car, wearing new clothes that Laura bought in another city.)

LAURA: We have to walk a whole Kilo to Kaah'n? Damn.  
HIZUI: How long is that?  
LAURA: Really long. Do you still have that picture of Adilade?  
HIZUI: Yeah. It's in your bag, in the side pocket.  
LAURA: You were in my bag!  
HIZUI: Just to put the picture in there!  
LAURA: sighs Alright. What were those people's names again?  
HIZUI: Uhhh...Zizefia, Bifein, and Renald.  
And there was something about Kimbley and Ophelia and Pride?  
LAURA: Oh, yeah. Let's get going.

(The two walk for about 30 minutes before reaching a small village.)

HIZUI: Teepees. Just like Roy said.  
LAURA: I hope daddy's right. (looks at picture)  
HIZUI: (walks toward a man) Um...hi. Have you seen a Mr. Zizefia?  
VILLAGER: Don't you mean MADAME Zizefia?  
HIZUI: Madame?  
LAURA: Do you know where she is?  
VILLAGER: (points toward a teepee) Right in there.  
Just go ahead in.

(Hizui and Laura walk into the teepee.)

LAURA: Madame Zizefia?  
ZIZEFIA: (hangs from top of teepee, upside down; in a nasaly voice) I just finished constructing my balanced-  
force-airhanger. What do you need?  
HIZUI: (shocked) Um...Roy sent us.  
ZIZEFIA: (makes a perfect landing, then sniffs Hizui's face; stands and pulls up goggles) Hizui Noramutsu the First, parents are Sukia Noramutsu and Edward Elric, 8 years old.  
HIZUI: Did you say that my dad was...the legendary Edward?  
ZIZEFIA: Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I said...um.  
Fishy...Mc..Ari...ot...a.  
HIZUI: Fishy McAriota?  
ZIZEFIA: YEAH!  
LAURA: (raises an eyebrow)  
ZIZEFIA: Yeah, he was... a...potato chip maker that liked.  
your mom. A lot.  
HIZUI: Cool! (clutches briefcase handle tighter) Have you seen...um, a Ms. Adilade Everest?  
ZIZEFIA: Of course. I am her foster mom, after all. She's off with Bifein somewhere. I have no idea, but his tent's right next to-(spies Hizui's briefcase) Is that... Your mother's information case?  
HIZUI: Her what?  
ZIZEFIA: Er-nothing. Go ahead and head to Bifein's teepee. I have to make my final adjustments on my airhanger.

(Laura thanks Zizefia and heads out the tent opening towards Bifein's tent, and lets herself and Hizui inside)

LAURA: Hello?  
BIFEIN: (lets a puff of smoke out of his mouth and puts out his cigarette)  
LAURA: Er...are you Bifein?  
BIFEIN: (sighs) I prefer "Sir Bifein", but yes, I am. And you are?  
LAURA: Laura Mustang and Hizui Noramutsu. We're here for-  
BIFEIN: Addy?  
LAURA: Who?  
BIFEIN: I'm sorry. I mean, Adilade.  
LAURA: Oh, yes.  
HIZUI: Colonel Mustang sent us.  
BIFEIN: Then it's true. You must be Hizui. (nods) Adilade is in Renald's tent. It's right next door.  
HIZUI: Is Sir Renald there?  
BIFEIN: No, he's gone to the next town over to get some food for our village. You can just let yourself in. She won't bite...much.  
HIZUI: (Eyes widen) Laura!  
LAURA: Thank you, Sir Bifein.  
BIFEIN: No problem.

(Laura and Hizui exit Bifein's tent and head into Renald's.)

LAURA: Miss Adilade Everest?  
ADILADE: Who wants to know? (sits up)  
HIZUI: Colonel Roy sent us here to see you!  
ADILADE: (raises an eyebrow) Who?  
LAURA: He sent us here to ask about Kimbley, Ophelia, and Pride.  
ADILADE: Ah, yes. "Beauty and the Bastard", as I call them.  
One second, I need to relax. Care for some marijuana?  
HIZUI: I want some!  
LAURA: No, you don't.

(after Adilade begins smoking and Laura and Hizui make themselves comfortable)

ADILADE: I know what you're thinking. "I'm only nine! I shouldn't be smoking marijuana!" Well, that's where you're wrong. I use it to treat my disease, but I don't smoke enough as to where I'm in ecstasy.  
LAURA: Disease?  
ADILADE: A fairly bad brain disease. Ziz' was the only one that had the balls to tell me about it. (glances at Hizui's briefcase) Have you ever opened that thing?  
HIZUI: Er... no.  
ADILADE: (smiles) Don't open it yet. (frowns) Wait until you turn ten, at least.  
HIZUI: Okay?  
LAURA: Now, what about Kimbley and Ophelia?  
ADILADE: (sighs uncomfortably) As I said before, the Beauty and the Bastard. My mother gave birth to me on the night of August 23. That night, my mother was in labor in the hospital,  
while my father went to a public telephone. Directly after that,  
he went on an explosion rampant, blowing up our entire city.  
LAURA: Oh yeah, your father was an explosion alchemist, was he not?  
ADILADE: Yes. On the rampant, he finally dashed back into the hospital as the doctors pulled me out, and told my mother,  
"I'm sorry, Ophelia." Those were the first words I had ever heard,  
and after that, she said, "Do what you have to. We must be gone"  
LAURA: What did she mean by that?  
ADILADE: My father then gave the doctors a necklace, this one that I'm wearing. (points to steel key around neck) He told them to evacuate immediately, and to take his daugher to the Layton Triplets.  
LAURA: Layton Triplets?  
ADILADE: Zizefia, Bifein, and Renald. The doctor did as he was told, and took me to them. When I was five, I asked them what happened to my real parents, and they told me the truth:  
after the doctors took me to Ziz and the guys, my father blew up my mother and himself, and our city was in ruins.  
LAURA: I'm so sorry.  
ADILADE: Don't be. I tried to resurrect my father, but nothing happend. That's about the time that my brain disease came up.  
LAURA: (eyes widen) Um... You know-  
RENALD: (at opening) Adilade! Who are these people?  
ADILADE: Mustang sent them. Did you bring more medication?  
RENALD: Er, about that... Adilade, we've taught you all you know about alchemy. It's time that you... go on your own.  
ADILADE: (eyes widen) What?! B-But... you promised to take care of me until I die!  
RENALD: That's the thing... Zizefia and Bifein can't take care of you. Zizefia due to her inventing, and Bifein due to his novel.  
He can't have children around while he writes an erotic novel.  
LAURA: Erotic? (look of disgust)  
ADILADE: But what about you?! (stands hastily, throwing her joint to the ground)  
RENALD: (looks down) Um.  
ADILADE: You just don't want me, do you?! (claps hands together and dashes toward Renald; grabs his face) Asshole! Don't make me leave!  
LAURA: (jumps up) Adilade!  
HIZUI: (eyes widen)  
ADILADE: Stay out of this, Mustang!  
RENALD: Adilade, please... I'm.  
ADILADE: (begins to cry) Don't...make me...leave!  
RENALD: (pulls out knife and holds it to Adilade's ribs) Get off.  
ADILADE: (slowly backs off and clings to Laura) Don't... leave me alone.  
LAURA: (sighs) ...I won't.  
HIZUI: (glares at Renald and stands) How could you do that to Adilade?  
ADILADE: Hizui, he's stronger than you... he...can't.  
HIZUI: Who said I wanted to fight him? (smiles, then punches Renald in the gut, paralyzing him.) Adilade! Get whatever you need and meet me outside! Laura, come on!  
RENALD: What?  
ADILADE: What are you doing, Hizui!  
HIZUI: Trust me. (smiles) You need a place to stay!  
ADILADE: (blushes, then gathers her things and follows Laura out)  
HIZUI: We need to go. Now!  
ADILADE: (nods) But...where?  
HIZUI: (glances towards the horizon) Wherever the path takes us.  
ADILADE: (raises an eyebrow) That was so corny. 


End file.
